Un beso de fuego
by Soly Stalin A7X
Summary: Un beso de fuego, tal como los que le daba cada vez que lo traía de regreso, fue lo que le hizo entender al sacerdote rojo lo que sentía por el Señor del Relámpago. Beric/Thoros. Leve spoilers de Tormenta de espadas.


Las llamas le llenaban la boca. Era ese roce suave y escurridizo entre el paladar y la lengua, que le acariciaba y le quemaba con un hormigueo casi sórdido. La sensación podría parecerle a cualquier hombre molesta y a caso dolorosa, pero él ya se había acostumbrado a experimentarla, tan dulce y amargo sentir era parte de sí desde que sucedió la primera vez, esa ocasión en el que el fuego, instrumento y representación de su dios rojo, le daba el poder de la vida y la muerte; transformándolo así de un mortal pecador y sucio a lo que él quería ver, un servidor al completo.

Thoros de Myr se inclinó entonces, musitando una plegaria ya conocida en la mente; ese rezo que había pronunciado en otras tres ocasiones en iguales circunstancias y que difícilmente olvidaría si esos momentos de angustia absoluta se repetían tan habitualmente como estaba comenzando a suceder. El cuerpo extendido casi bajo él mostraba una terrible herida en lo que antes había sido un agraciado rostro de hombre joven. La sangre cubría sus mejillas y le seguía brotando del hinchado lugar en que antes había estado su ojo. Ahora no se veía más que un corte profundo del que manaba la muerte como un mal presagio.

Lord Beric Dondarrion el señor del relámpago, el líder de la hermandad sin estandartes, quien fue dueño de una gran tierra y la dejó por el servicio al rey Robert y a la corona, había muerto de nuevo en sus brazos. El sacerdote rojo recordó sus últimos estremecimientos y el gemido de dolor que había escapado de sus labios, ese último suspiro antes de que la pérdida de sangre acabase con él otra vez. Tenía la cabeza en sus piernas y se removía en un frenesí furioso, combatiendo al dolor en una guerra en que salió perdedor por excelencia.

Y ahí estaba él, su compañero y protector, cuidándole la muerte como no pudo antes proteger su vida. Lo vio morir por cuarta vez y aunque estaba seguro de que volvería (porque siempre volvía, Beric Dondarrion nunca los dejaba por mucho tiempo), no pudo evitar aquel martilleo doloroso en su corazón al verlo tan débil y febril. Murmuraba palabras tranquilizadoras que sabía nadie oía, y tomaba la mano de un ser atormentado en el dolor y las lágrimas rojas.

Pero ya estaba muerto, había dejado de sufrir por el momento y aquellas palabras incoherentes de agonía no deberían rondarle en su cabeza otra vez. Ahora solo quedaba rezar, darle el beso y traerlo de vuelta a este mundo de los vivos que tanto lo necesitaba. Se inclinó sobre el cadáver ensangrentado, con las llamas escapando suavemente de entre sus dientes como si se tratase de un dragón a punto de destruir algún enemigo. Lord Beric yacía con la boca abierta en un grito silencioso, y thoros juntó sus labios con los secos y agrietados de él en ese mágico ritual sagrado que sus maestros le habían enseñado.

Con la misma suavidad que había empleado en las tres ocasiones anteriores, insufló las llamas que permanecían en su interior al cuerpo tendido en el césped, empapándose su pelo dorado rojizo de rocío y sangre. Llenó de fuego su garganta, su corazón, sus pulmones y su alma atormentada por la agonía, y rezó en silencio, con los labios pegados a su señor, concentrándose en lo que quería conseguir, pendiente a cualquier atisbo de aliento que escapara de esa boca cadavérica que tantas veces había dado las más bondadosas de las órdenes. Ahora solo le quedaba estar allí tendido sobre él y darle el calor que su vida necesitaba. Solo bastaba esperar...

Esperó en vano, sin embargo. La vida no regresaba a ese cuerpo de señor que los había liderado con tanta sabiduría durante este tiempo. Llegó un momento en que creyó sentir un movimiento bajo su peso, así como un revolver de extremidades, pero todo fue obra de su impaciencia. Beric no volvió esta vez.

«No, por favor. Volved, mi señor...»

La desesperación comenzaba a mellar en el espíritu casi siempre taciturno de Thoros. Respiró agitadamente y quiso patear el pasto, dar de puñetazos a cualquier persona o cosa que se le atravesara, quiso dejarse llevar por los arrebatos que lo gobernaban cuando era un sacerdote falso y promiscuo. Su señor no estaba respondiendo al estímulo del fuego. R'hllor le había concedido la oportunidad de vivir tres veces para dejarlo morir ahora por una puñalada en el ojo.

«¿por qué?» se preguntó, abatido, perdiendo toda esperanza y confianza que albergó en su alma. Ya no volvería a verle reír, ya no podrían comandar juntos la hermandad sin estandartes. ¿Qué haría el pueblo si se enteraba que el único señor que se preocupaba de ellos había..?

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron bruscamente interrumpidos por un suave estremecimiento del cuerpo que yacía entre sus brazos. El soplo de la vida había penetrado en la carne y los huesos del muerto, y pudo sentir el álito del espíritu rondarlos como la caricia de un amante. Ante aquella primera señal de vida, la respiración queda y caliente que el señor exhaló en su rostro se sintió ansiada como un beso, esperada como una doncella anhelaría el primer contacto en su noche de bodas. El fuego había devuelto la luz a ese cadáver, el señor de la luz tenía aún en cuenta al marqueño. «¡Lord Beric! ¡Habeis vuelto!»

Los labios del resucitado se movieron levemente, presionando la boca de Thoros como si se tratase del contacto de una damisela enamorada. El myriense se apartó con suavidad, mirando aquel cuerpo que se había encargado de traer al mundo de los vivos otra vez. Su cabello se vislumbraba más rojo que rubio sobre el césped, teñido por el escarlata de su herida. El costado derecho de la cara estaba empapado de la sangre fresca que había descendido del agujero que fue su ojo y su boca se frunció en un rictus doloroso a penas abrió el ojo sano, tan miel, tan brillante.

El sol matutino los alumbraba a ambos con tenue delicadeza. La bruma de la mañana aún no se disipaba del todo, por ello las cosas más lejanas se tornaban casi difusas. Era un espectáculo maravilloso, pero Thoros estaba algo inquieto mirando el resultado de la obra de R'hllor. Beric Dondarrion se intentó incorporar, pero el dolor le atenazó de nuevo y dejó caer la cabeza en el pasto de aquel bosque.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –Dijo por fin, con la voz débil de un convaleciente. Abrió el ojo sano e intentó palpar a la deriva en busca de la presencia que lograba percibir. El sacerdote le movió la mano en torno a la cara, pero Beric no se percató. –Te siento. Sal de ahí y pelea, cobarde.

-Mi señor, soy yo. –Respondió Thoros casi con dulzura, poniendo una mano sobre la del señor del relámpago.

-¿Thoros? ¿eres tú, Thoros? –Beric Dondarrion pareció relajarse y su ojo sano, dulce como la miel del verano y del mismo tono que la misma, lo enfocó con dificultad. –Maldita sea, quítame la aguja del ojo. Me duele muchísimo. Quítamela, por favor.

El myriense experimentó desasosiego y terror a partes iguales. «¿Cómo le digo que ha perdido su ojo?» pensó, desconsolado. Carraspeó e intentó apartar la mirada de su señor, pero no lo consiguió. Suspiró y lo tomó de la barbilla para buscar su mirada.

-Mi señor –Comenzó haciendo acopio de valor. –Cuando Gregor Clegane os cogió...

-¿Morí? –Sugirió Beric con la sombra de una sonrisa cansada aleteando en sus labios manchados de sangre y brillantes de fuego- ¿otra vez?

-Otra vez –Asintió Thoros con cautela.- Ya es la cuarta que el señor de la luz os trae de regreso... pero...

-¿Dónde me perforaron ahora? –Interrumpió Beric. Se le había borrado la sonrisa, pero no parecía del todo triste; más bien denotaba resignación en su voz y su semblante. –Déjame adivinar... ¿Clegane tenía una daga en su poder, no?

-La tenía. –Thoros notaba la voz ronca y un sabor amargo en la garganta, que se incrementó por la mueca impotente que ofrecía Lord Beric en el suelo, ensangrentado, débil y fatigado. Observó como levantaba la mano hacia su rostro y sus dedos se encontraron con la pegajosa sangre que le había brotado del ojo mutilado. Una sonrisa irónica se le formó en las comisuras.

-Ya lo recuerdo todo.

Eso fue lo que dijo, sin añadir nada más. Las palabras sobraban en ese momento y Thoros agradeció no tener que dar explicaciones sobre el macabro cuadro que Gregor Clegane les hizo ver cuando introdujo el puñal entre el visor del yelmo y hundió el arma hasta la empuñadura en el ojo derecho de Beric, riendo con satisfacción cruenta, mientras su señor caía al piso hecho un manojo de dolor, gritando con pocas fuerzas. No tendría por qué contarle que se sintió tan asustado como pocas veces en su vida, y que acudió junto al caído como una exhalación en cuanto pudo. Beric pesaba poco, por lo que no le costó trasladarlo en brazos hasta un bosque tranquilo, el mismo en que ahora se encontraban, mirándose de frente como si no pudieran reconocerse bien todavía.

Beric Dondarrion tomó aire y se frotó el costado del amasijo palpitante que era su ojo. Se quejó en voz baja con los dientes apretados por el dolor, y con su ojo sano enfocó el cielo como si no se pudiera creer que vivía otro amanecer. Thoros se sentó a su lado, apartándole un mechón de pelo ensangrentado de la frente con el dorso de la mano. un atisbo de sonrisa le cruzó el rostro al señor del relámpago, y al moverse hacia un lado, la estropeada armadura que cubría su pecho se le soltó, dejando ver el torso pálido y delgado del señor.

-La armadura me hace daño –Se quejó débilmente mientras forcejeaba contra ella sin lograr arrancársela.- ¿Dónde está Ned? Necesito que me la quite. Estoy algo afiebrado.

Thoros se prestó a cumplir la orden como si fuera un escudero, evitando responder aquel interrogante por temor a preocupar a su señoría. Levantó al señor del relámpago, muy débil aún para resistirse, y le sacó la armadura dejándolo con unos calzones deshilachados y la blanquísima piel de su pecho tan expuesta como lo estuvo en su día del nombre. «Aunque más delgado –Advirtió el myriense repasando con la mirada el torso de su jefe. Cada costilla se le marcaba en la piel con una precisión alarmante, y el agujero de la lanza seguía ahí, oscuro e imperturbable, como una herida sin acabar de cicatrizar.

-Bien –Comentó Beric dejándose caer en el suelo nuevamente. Volvió a mirar a su acompañante, quien sentía preocupación extrema por aquel muchacho de temperamento bondadoso y justicia inigualable. –Dime, ¿Cómo me hiciste regresar?

-No fui yo, mi señor. Ha sido el señor de la luz, quien me ha usado como su instrumento. –Respondió, como siempre, el sacerdote. Beric suspiró casi teatralmente.

-Dile al señor de la luz que cuando me vuelva a revivir, trate también de hacer desaparecer el dolor. –Comentó en tono de broma, pero Thoros no lo encontraba demasiado divertido. Es más, seguía preocupado por el estado que presentaba el marqueño. Le puso una mano en el hombro huesudo. Su piel estaba extrañamente caliente y a pesar de que con el ojo mutilado Beric era todo menos atractivo, sus dedos encontraron delicioso reposo en esa piel traída del otro mundo.

-No volverá a pasar, mi señor. Os habeis vuelto imprudente. Cuatro veces es mucho. –Lo regañó con voz serena cargada de inquietud. Miró aquel rostro que más de una doncella había amado en sus tiempos de oro, y que ahora solo despreciarían. A la quinta no podría traerlo, de eso estaba seguro. Él no contaba con suficiente poder, era débil, un sacerdote falso.

-Tendrás que resucitarme 966 veces más –Respondió soltando una carcajada en tanto intentaba mantenerse sentado sin que las fuerzas le flaquearan. –Si tenemos en la hermandad a Soly la de los mil nombres, yo quiero ser Lord Beric el de las mil resurrecciones. –Esta vez la sonrisa se le hizo más amplia. Alegre incluso la herida del ojo y el mazazo en la sien tenían su encanto en Lord Dondarrion, Thoros no pudo evitar advertirlo.

-¡Mil veces! ¡os habeis vuelto loco! ¿tan dulce es la muerte, mi señor? –Preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos, escandalizado ante la idea. Beric negó con la cabeza, resignado.

-¿Dulce? Para nada. –Respondió dirigiendo tentativamente la mano hacia su ojo inexistente. Se tropezó con el cúmulo de sangre que tenía en el pómulo, debajo del sitio afectado en cuestión, y miró sus dedos luego como si no hubiera visto nunca algo tan horrible.

-Entonces no la cortejes tanto –Volvió a decir en un tono más o menos severo. Lord Beric notó que su amigo no hablaba en broma, al parecer, porque esbozó una mueca más bien reflexiva mientras se movía con torpeza, para apoyarse con la cabeza en las piernas del sacerdote. Soltó un suspiro mientras tendía su cuerpo en el suelo y sonreía con timidez, mostrando sus dientes. Se acurrucó y puso su ojo en blanco,, mientras crispaba los puños

«Como siempre que está moribundo… pero ahora, está lúcido. Y se mantiene ahí junto a mí. Ha cerrado los ojos. Ayudadme, señor de la luz… así casi parece...»

Muerto. Sus pensamientos no querían terminar la oración por miedo a que se cumpliera. Lord beric tenía fiebre y se le notaba más débil que de costumbre, pero respiraba de forma acompasada. Se podría decir que estaba dormido, extendido con la mitad del cuerpo sobre la hierva y con la otra mitad en sus brazos, descansando.

-Tendré cuidado, Thoros. Lo prometo. –Susurró Tan quedamente que al myriense le costó oírle. Pero aún así también sonrió limpiando con un pañuelo la cara de su señor, despojándolo de todo signo de sangre, intentando no despertarlo.

Los pájaros cantaban en las copas de los árboles su alegre canción. Las hojas se movían con tranquilidad, imitando el sonido de una caricia. Y Thoros de Myr seguía con Beric en su regazo, tranquilo como las aguas en calma, silencioso y pensativo mientras el cabello de él, dorado y ensangrentado, discurría entre sus dedos como la seda de verano. Los latidos de su corazón seguían lentos bajo su pecho desnudo, y parecía sumido en un sueño agradable. O al menos hasta que habló.

-Thoros –Dijo abriendo su ojo sano e incorporándose con dificultad para mirarle de frente. El sacerdote sonrió complacido al verlo tan fuerte y repuesto, tal parecía que el descanso le había ayudado. –Me duele muchísimo el ojo.

-¿Qué ojo? –Preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica, dándole un coscorrón cariñoso en la ensangrentada cabeza. Beric intentó incorporarse y lo logró a medias, así que ahora estaba de rodillas en el suelo, frente a él.

-El ojo que no tengo… ahora me pareceré a Jack-con-Suerte. No me quiero ni imaginar lo guapo que me he de ver. –Comentó él en el mismo tono. Sonrió mientras miraba el rostro de Thoros, que de pronto se había vuelto sombrío. –Si es por el aspecto físico no me importa, así que no pongas esa cara.

-No es eso...

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Cayó alguien de los nuestros? –Preguntó ya preocupado, Lord Beric.

-No, solo que...

-¿Qué?

-Esta vez me costó más que las veces anteriores traeros a la vida, mi señor. Me preocupa que la próxima vez ya no sea posible. –Fue todo lo que dijo en voz baja y evitando mirar a los ojos a Beric. El joven se incorporó un poco más.

-Por eso no te preocupes… ¿no dijiste que me dabas un beso y volvía con ustedes? –Preguntó con una nota de duda en la voz que no pudo disimular. Thoros asintió, cabizbajo. -¿entonces? ¿Qué te preocupa?

Thoros iba a hablar, pero entonces vio como Beric se acercaba cada vez más a él. Sintió la proximidad de su aliento de fuego acariciándole las mejillas con torpeza. El señor del relámpago hizo un esfuerzo para no caer y se sujetó de los hombros del myriense, que no podía decir nada, mudo de la impresión. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que no podía ver otra cosa que no fuera a Dondarrion; la horrible herida del ojo, su nariz perfilada, sus mejillas y la sombra de una barba incipiente, tan rubia como su cabello pero manchada de sangre. La sonrisa débil que le surcaba los labios era casi provocadora y las manos en sus hombros le quemaban con el más profundo de los fuegos.

-¿Qué...?

Pero no logró decir mas nada pues los labios de El señor de las marcas se posaron en los suyos en un contacto rápido y enérgico. Le recordó a la primera doncella que había besado, tímido por la vergüenza y borracho de amor al verla allí, tan hermosa y lista para él. Recordaba que no sabía besar, y al parecer lo mismo le sucedía a Lord Beric pues en cuanto chocó su boca contra la de él, presionando suavemente, se separó. El myriense advirtió que estaba rojo como tomate. El cosquilleo que sintió Thoros desde el cuello hasta las puntas de los pies solo era comparable al que sentía cuando besaba a una dama. Pero él no era una dama…

-Se siente muy bien –Dijo apartando las manos de sus hombros mirándolo con su ojo sano a la cara. Thoros no era tan valiente y se vio forzado a fijar la mirada en las motas de sangre que teñían el pasto verde, confuso y acalorado. –Es como si te recorriera mucho fuego por dentro… y como si unas maripositas te andaran por todas partes –Comentó.

-mmm… -no podía decirle gran cosa. No sabía ni siquiera si le había gustado. Cuando él besaba a Lord Beric era por un ritual, para devolverle la vida, y nunca le había metido lengua. Cuando se imaginaba aquello le daban unas locas ganas de reír. -¿a mi señor le ha gustado? –tuvo que preguntar.

-Sí –Respondió mientras se alisaba los mechones apelmazados de cabello. -¿Lo hacemos otra vez?

-Lo hacemos otr… ¿qué? «Me he perdido de algo, estoy seguro. ¿Lord Beric quiere..?…

Sí, definitivamente eso era lo que quería. sintió nuevamente la cercanía de Beric Dondarrion y sus labios sobre los de él. Casi se cae de espaldas de la impresión ¿Qué error había cometido R'hllor al resucitarlo? Le había… mmm… pero esa cercanía no le dejaba pensar con coherencia. Sobre todo porque esta vez los labios del señor del relámpago permanecieron mucho más tiempo ahí, haciendo una presión constante y deliciosa sobre su boca. Hace tanto tiempo no besaba a nadie… que se le aceleró la respiración ante ese contacto casi inocente. Quiso enredar los dedos en el pelo de su señor, atraerlo y obligarle a abrir la boca para introducir la lengua y acariciarlo de forma más íntima.

En cambio solamente se apartó como si Beric le quemara en la boca, en las mejillas y en la piel por completo. No se atrevió a apartar al señor del relámpago de un empujón como habría hecho Lim o Tom en estos casos, por miedo a que cayera y se golpeara, pero Thoros intentó poner la máxima distancia entre los dos. Lo miró sin ocultar la sorpresa y la confusión. Sentía que las mejillas se le acaloraban y su corazón le martilleaba, tum, tum, tum, en el pecho con un ritmo casi frenético.

-No –Dijo con voz más brusca de la que habría querido emplear –No, no.

-¿Por qué no? –Esta vez el confundido parecía ser Beric. Lo miró con una repentina alarma en el semblante y optó por apartarse también, con una mano allí donde había sido empalado por la lanza de Gregor Clegane como si aún sintiera el fantasma de esa herida, que simbolizaba la sombra de sus años pasados. –Creí… pensé que me besabas cuando querías que volviera a la vida –Reconoció. –Lo siento.

Thoros soltó una carcajada amarga mientras tiraba del brazo de su señor para acercarlo un poco más.

-¿No recuerdas nada de tu vida pasada, verdad? –Preguntó sin atisbo de cortesía, solo con un sentimiento cálido naciéndole en lo más profundo del pecho, semejante a una de las llamas del señor de la luz que le alumbraban el camino. Beric negó con la cabeza, con cara de circunstancias y el myriense se obligó a levantar la vista del interesante espectáculo que presentaba el marcado esqueleto cadavérico del Lord de Refugionegro. –Lo que acabas de hacer... es besarme –Comenzó.

**-¿en serio? fíjate que ni cuenta me di. –Lord Beric soltó una risa fría, casi sarcástica, mientras enarcaba una ceja de esa forma tan encantadora… solo que ahora, con el ojo mutilado, ya no se veía tan grácil y apuesto como en otras ocasiones. Thoros recordaba muy vagamente cuando lo desmontó del caballo en el torneo de la Mano, en Desembarco del Rey. Pero ese no era el señor que ahora conocía, aquel que llevaba la capa llena de estrellas y un relámpago, el pelo limpio y la sonrisa perppetua no se parecía en nada a quien se había convertido en su amigo, al que ahora comandaba junto con él la hermandad sin estandartes.**

**-Me refiero a que eso es… un beso de amantes –Cortó el sacerdote rojo como si le estuviera explicando a un niño de tres años como hacer sus necesidades en los árboles. –De esos besos que vos le dabais a Allyria Dayne, vuestra prometida de Campoestrella, si es que alguna vez la besasteis...**

**-Lo sé.**

**Aquella respuesta lo sorprendió. Pensaba que Lord Beric lo había hecho en un acto inocente, al no saber que hacer y sentirse nervioso. Además, era consciente de que sus recuerdos se iban desvaneciendo, y por eso había supuesto que...**

**-Pero a ella ni la recuerdo –Prosiguió el marqueño con tono sombrió. –No sabría decirte como era su cara, si tenía el tinte caucásico de las norteñas o el ónice de los isleños del verano; no sabría decirte de qué textura tenía los labios y si sus brazos eran cálidos como el sol. Solo es un nombre vago en mi memoria, si me pusieras a diez doncellas en frente no sabría distinguirla.**

**-Entiendo –Musitó el sacerdote. Sentía que la conversación iba a tomar un cariz desconocido que no le iba a terminar de gustar. Miró hacia todas partes e intentó ponerse en pie para alejarse un poco más de su señor. De pronto se sentía muy cansado.**

**-Solo te recuerdo a ti. A veces creo que nací en aquel pequeño bosque de fresnos, sobre la hierva gélida en la que desperté, con sabor a fuego y sangre en la boca y un agujero en el pecho. –Beric Dondarrion hablaba con infinita nostalgia y el myriense se sintió casi sobrecogido. Sin pensarlo volvió a acercarse a él y le puso una mano en el cálido hombro. El señor le sonrió de forma cansina. -¿Eres tú mi madre, Thoros?**

**-Soy un inútil, Beric. –Era primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre a secas. Siempre iba acompañado por un **«Mi señor» o un «Lord». Le revolvió el pelo, animándolo. De un momento a otro el rubor se había ido de su cara, la sonrisa se escindió en su rostro cadavérico y su ojo perdió el brillo de alegría .- Nuestros hermanos nos están esperando y yo te hago perder el tiempo aquí… haciéndote pensar en esas cosas.

El señor del relámpago cerró su ojo sano por un instante antes de asentir con la cabeza, dándose energías para caminar. Sus hermanos estaban unas leguas más allá, escondidos bajo una enorme cueva que les servía de guarida. Sin embargo, Thoros había preferido quedarse en el aire libre, en ese bosquecillo donde podía estar tranquilo con su señor para hacer lo que debía. Sin embargo ya era hora de volver a ver a los chicos, a oír las canciones de Tom, la risa de Lim, las protestas de Barbaverde y oír a Kyle y Noch disparando a enemigos invisibles mientras gritaban cantos de guerra muy groseros de su propia invención.

Dondarrion se puso de pie a su lado para avanzar, bastante débil todavía pero mucho más reestablecido. Su ojo sano estaba fijo en la cara del sacerdote, en su piel paliducha, en sus ojos chiquitos, su nariz, la piel flácida bajo la barbilla que le confería más años de los que tenía realmente, y en sus labios entreabiertos… Thoros se sintió escrutado por aquel ojo miel y brillante de su señor. Observó que Beric miraba su boca con atención, como si de un momento a otro fuera a besarlo, sacudía la cabeza con energía como desechando algo e intentaba seguir el camino. El hombre no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa burlona.

-¿en que piensa mi señor? –Cuestionó con voz serena. Dondarrion se apartó el pelo sanguinolento de los ojos… o bueno, del ojo, y levantó la vista de la boca del sacerdote.

-Bueno –Comenzó sin titubeos el Lord de Refugionegro. –Cuando te besé, Thoros, sentí… sentí que me quemaba por dentro. ¿ese es el poder de R'hllor?

-Uhm… no. Ni siquiera había rezado antes de que me besaras. Eso es… otra cosa.

-No puede ser otra cosa –Lo desafió el rubio con certeza. –Era un beso de fuego, uno que quemaba y mandaba mariposas. Era un beso de…

-Amor –terminó Thoros la frase para sus adentros. Pero no era ese amor que había visto profesarse a otros hombres, que se besaban y mandaban al cuerno las descendencias por estar con otro de su mismo sexo. Al menos por su parte no era de ese tipo. Beric Dondarrion se había convertido en algo más que su mejor amigo.

…en su hermano. Ahora más que nunca tenía claro que lo quería más que a cualquier persona que antes hubiera conocido, más que a una doncella, más que a su madre y su propio señor de la luz. Y lo comprendió tal vez gracias a ese beso de fuego que le había dado el Lord en un acto impulsivo, solo gracias a esa dulce caricia de sus labios sobre los del otro.

-Vamos, Thoros. Se nos está haciendo tarde y tengo que visitar al pueblo de las hojas… a estas alturas mi muerte debió haber llegado a oídos de todo el mundo. ¡ja! La Montaña debe tener el culo hinchado de tanto pavoneo… ¡lo quiero ver cuando me encuentre ahora!

Y supo que era eso lo que sentía. Un sentimiento fraterno, que quemaba como el fuego de su dios y que le hizo cederle tantas cosas a su señor del relámpago como le fue posible, una sensación que los llevó a compartir besos de fuego y llamas, rezos, visiones y el propio mando de la hermandad sin estandartes. Y cuando Beric Dondarrion expiró por última vez, dándole su vida, su fuego y su alma a Lady Corazón de Piedra, la inmisericorde madre vestida de gris y con lágrimas de sangre en las mejillas, Thoros de Myr siguió con lo que había montado junto a su mejor amigo.

Y se quedó con el último beso de fuego en la boca, pues cuando intentó resucitar a su Lord por séptima vez, la llama se había apagado, tal como haría alguna vez la suya propia.


End file.
